Momento Mori 1
by Alice Dark
Summary: Ceil Phantomhive may need assistence, as he attempts to please the Queen. WHo does he turn to? Sebastian. Who does he turn to? HIs twin sister, who is soon to be ruleing queen of the Underworld. Know if only she can prove that to her dad. CheckInside note
1. Cataract

Momento Mori 1

Disclaimer: My OC s are mine. Is is the plot, when Im not relaying it. Do not steel them. I will hunt you down. If Kuroshitsuji was mine, trust me, more yaoi would defenetly be there. And it would be longer. All of the songs in the play list belong to their directors/writers/singers. They are just there for fun.

Warning: Violence, Gore, Blood, Language, Sex, M-preg, Sadism, Yaoi/Slash/B on B, FemSlash/Yuri/G on G, Running with scissors, as well as every other badass thing your mother told you to never do.

Summery: Some people just need a little extra help. Nior thinks thats okay, so when her twin brother finds her naked on the strees with a case of recent memory loss, he offers her a job. Which she knows she doesn't need. But she takes it anyway. And what is this job, you might ask? Butler to the Phantomhive estate, and so the crazy misadventure starts. Oh and one more thing. Nior just might, sort of, possibly be the next queen of the three dimensions(Hell, Earth, and Heaven. Mostly Hell though). But first she's going to convince her dad, and boy does he have issues.

AN: A rewrite of Hell's Sister with spell check and grammar corrections! And a better non-gappy plot line^_^ Good for you, you fans of this written ludicrous drivel. Now with new written nonsense before the story too! As well as a music guide. So you can listen to how I think this should play out. There will be a (+) to change the song. IN EVERY EPISODE! Its starts with a (~)Stick it on repeat, I guess.

Here's the List

Finge Opening Theme

In The Dark (Dev)

Strange (Tokio Hotel + Kerli)

In Transit -with pete wentz (Mark Hoppus)

Billionair (Travie McCoy Ft Bruno Mars)

Kurio Toikago (Kanon Wakeshima)

Billionair (Travie McCoy Ft Bruno Mars)

Mine (Christina Perri)

Rockstar 101 (Rihanna ft Slash)

Monster (Meg and Dia)

Army of Me- Sucker Punch Remix (Bjork ft Skunk Anansie)

Still Alive (GlaDOS & Jonathan Coulton)

Think that about sums it up.

Alios: Yes. Yes it does.

...On with the show! (Lights dim, and music starts to play) (~)

Alios: ON WITH THE-

What he said.

Momento Mori~1

Nior's POV

Chapter 1: The Rain Enveloped Us In A Deafening Cataract

In which: We meet our ever faithful and patient cast, as well as the beginning. Again. Sorry guysT_T

(+)

Its not a pleasant feeling, to wake up in the dark, all alone, and not aware of where your are, or what happened before you woke up, other then slept of course. I have that feeling right now, and since its pitch black I just lay there, on a very hard, cold, surface. This is fun, what can I say. I start moving my hands, and feeling nothing above me I sit up, and I bang my head against something that feels like a pipe. I know I banged it because it sounded like it hurt, but it doesn't hurt, so... this is odd. Since that wasn't normal maybe Im not human, and I have night vision. I try to do something which would start said night vision, but nothing happens, so I just close my eyes. When I open them again, the alley way is light up by something. But when I look around nothing seemed to change, lamp or fire wise, so apparently I do have night vision. There was a pipe in front my forehead, just in case you were wondering. So, take two on the getting up, I don't hit my head this time, and stand up, realizing I am outside. And by the smell, its probably the East End of London England. Or is that me? I walk out of the alley which I was laying in. There are some lights outside, so I close my eyes and open them again, and I guess the night vision is gone. Note to self, I do not need to blink. That could come in handy later.

Anyway I decide to walk to one of the lamp posts, which have a street sign, which is to dirty to be comprehensible. I make out, barely, Whitechapel under the name. I was right, this is the East End, and for fucks sake, it reeks like a bitch. "Ay' Chil' why no' co' ova' hear!" A man yelled. I shrugged and walked over to him, clearly I didn't have a very good mother, for I felt no reason to feel bad for going over to some grungy hobo. Im sure thats gonna bite me in the ass sooner or later. "How mu' ya charge? I ga' cash!" Oh. He thought I was a...

"No, I don't... Im not a... sorry..." I whisper, and start walking in the opposite direction, as he grabs my hand.

"Na, ya bitch, I don' take no fo' a' answer" He said and pulled me towards. Look how fast this was biting me in the ass. Gotta be a fucking record. I look down as the long black jacket which I was wearing was ripped off. I had a real grungy blue dress under it, which was coming apart at the seems with something smeared in the front, and buttons missing. He grabbed the color and pulled roughly, the dress ripped, and my back was exposed, then he pulled harder, and the it cam off, dropping to my feet. "Wha' the fu' is this?" He screamed shoving me back. I fell to the ground and looked. I had writing all over me, in a language I didn't know, but it seemed nasty. But the craziest thing was that the letters, and the words, and symbols were moving around my body. I gotta admit, I screamed pretty damn loudly. Not that that felt natural at all. I get up, grabbing my jacket, and running in the other direction. I ran for a while, an hour or so. I kept running up until I ran into somebody.

"There you are. Iv waisted an entire day looking for you... Boc-chan is going to be so mad.. of course that is fun to watch but, still... Why are you naked?" I looked up at a man how had black hair, red eyes, and a butler's outfit.

"...Do I know you?" I asked quietly, backing up. "Cause, someone already tried to rape me, and Im telling you, Im not a prostitute, so can we just skip to the part where I run?" I talk quickly, and nervously, all the while trying to disappear into the background.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"  
"..." I just looked at him.

"Jesus Christ, for a soon-to-be queen, you don't handle yourself very well."

"Queen?"

"Nior, Stop screwing around."  
"What kind of a name is that?" I ask absolute confused. Well, I guess the guy did look kind of families, but this situation was absolutely confusing. I suppose for the sake of the argument I was grasping at straws here.

"Its your name. Oh for fucks sake, please tell me you know who I am.. Please, tell me.'  
"...Not really."

"Thats just great." He moaned rubbing his forehead. "Nothing at all?"

"Should there be?" I ask him, shrugging.

"Well I would hope so. I mean, you are my twin sister."

(+)

"Thanks for the tea, Sebastian... That doesn't feel right. Should it?"  
"No. Our names change, when ever we get a new master."

"But my name is Nior, and yet, I don't have a master... right?"  
"Right. The first child is giving a name."

"So im oldest?"

"Out of 666 other demon children. Your the only girl, by the way." I looked around the tiny hotel room Sebastian rented out for us. I was sitting in a dingy bed, trying to understand, or at least rape my head around the situation. Apparently Im a demon. Go figure.

"And im supposed to be a Queen?"

"Soon-to-be Queen?"  
"Why aren't I a queen now?"  
"Dad doesn't want you doing anything stupid. He doesn't think your ready." He came closer and sat down on the bed next to me. I was still naked, and he got to close for my comfort. His huge hand went on my head, pulling lightly at my hair, and pulling off a black wig. "He doesn't like the fact that you look like our mother. He makes you wear a wig."

"Not the best dad is he?"

"There are worse." He whispered quietly.

"But if our dad is... well.." I point down. He nods. "then how old are we?"  
"Thats complicated."

"... I look like im 16. Tops."

"You are 100 years older then me. And im Almost 10 billion, so your 11 billion years old... I think. I cant really remember anymore." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Your probably older."

"You said I was your twin though."

"Time is different." He explains.

"Okay. Um, what is up with the writing, because it bugs me." I whispered as some words ran across my chest.

"That is the language of the dead. Someone made sure you would be safe when they left you here." He says, as if this is normal. But, for a demon, it might be.

"Can I get it off? Like take a good bath, or something."  
"Not unless you want to risk your head. The only place you can get that writing of is in the blood of a god. Or the person who wrote it." Fun combo.

"...This is all good and great, but what do you want from?" I ask.

"I have a job for you."  
"I feel like I already have a job." I whisper, touching the little circle with spikes dangling from my belly-button.

"You were reported missing from it. Someone came and asked me."

"So can I go back there?"

"Not really. Well, I cant take you there, anyway. Its in a different realm."

"SLOW DOWN!" I howl. "There are more then three realms? I thought you said-"

"You rule over three realms. There are lots of others. The one your need is a shinigami realm."

"...You have got to be kidding me." I fell backwards, and the springs shoved me back up. I laid down gently this time, and the springs didn't buck. "Can I sleep on this?"

"Sure, but you don't need to, and probably don't want to, because there are nightmares. Bad ones."  
"Ill take them." I say and the lights of the room dim.

(+)

When I wake up, im screaming, in a cold sweat and the bed ruined to no end. Sebastian rushed around, back and forth, with a wet rag and ice cubes. "Shit. Shit shit shit. That was fucking horrible!" I scream loudly.

"Oh, good your up. You woke the neighbors. I had to tell them you were into S&M so they left us alone. I think you should get changed." He pointed towards the table. "While I fix this mess." He said. "Your almost as bad a... never mind."  
"..." I get up, with the dress and walk towards the bathroom, which was just as dingy as the rest of the room. When in the dress, I realize I don't have any underwear. "Sebastian, you forgot... a small detail."

"...I forgot the underwear didn't I?" He frowned.

"Sorta." I whisper. The dress was much longer then before, the hole way down, with a petite coat, and jacket and it looked nice. "So... are you shire you want me to work with you? I mean, you are kinda.. good at your job."

"Im sure." He smirks, but I sense something not entirely natural in that smile. There seemed to be some evil intention there... Oh well. Maybe this will fix my life a bit, or at least snap my head back into motherfucking reality.

(+)

"...This is... big." I whisper looking at the ridicules mansion in front of me, and that uncomfortable feeling snaked its way into my stomach.

"Yes. It is." Sebastian said dully, looking over it.

"So... What does your ma-" I got cut off, a bit before I could finish my question, by a gigantic flying statute heading right at me, very rapidly. My next action was automatic, and before I realize there was a gigantic spinning piece of black metal in my hand, and the flying statute was disintegrated. I looked at it, trying to make my head stop spinning. I willed it to stop and it did, disappearing somewhere before a young blond boy ran up to both of us.

"Sebastion-san, Im so sorry. I was just trying to move the statue, I don't even now how it fly the whole way over here!" The boy said nervously. Sebastian started answering something, but I didn't hear it. Something in front of my eyes was opening.

(+)

No One's Pov~

_ "So this is the new girl?" A man in black asked, holding a large weapon of sorts. It looked like a pair of oversized clipping sheers._

_ "Her father ordered us." Another man said. _

_ "Well, she seemed absolutely terrified of her father."_

_ "Have you seen him?" The two men laughed between themselves. A young startled girl looked at them, and tried hard not cry. She was a tad anti-social from never seeing anybody but her family. _

_ "Will-i-um!" An energetic cry rang out, as a blur of red flashed threw the room, and tackled the second man._

_ "Why is he still here?" The first man asked. The man, now known as William tried to shove the red off of him._

_ "Hell knows why." William said._

_ "Oh, you know then?" The first man asked the girl, her eyes grew huge. _

_ "..." _

_ "Who is this little thing?" The red asked, his attention now on the girl, and not on the man. "you would simply fabulous in red my dear..." He whispered his eyes were leering a bit._

_ "...Hnn..." The little girl started crying._

_ "Look at that. You made her cry. Well, this is a problem." The first man said. "how is she going to work if shes crying like a child? Hmm?" _

_ "I don't know. Do I look like a baby sitter?" The quite man said. The other male gave him a glance then a glance to the red head._

_ "Really?"_

_ "...Hnn... heh...he, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly the little girl started laughing. The two men looked at her. She was clutching her stomach, and doubling over, pointing at the blur of red which was rapidly running back and forth, trying to entertain her. _

_ "Gurell, your in charge of her now." And the two men who were nervous about the situation disappeared._

_ "Your Gurell?" The child asked with a smile on her face. "What kind of a name is that?"_

_ "A name of passion, and love, my dear girl. Don't you think im beautiful? That any passing Romeo would fall right in love with me!"  
"...? But your a man. Romeo is a man too. How can two men fall in love with each other?" The child asked._

_ "..." Gurell suddenly understood what kind of a problem he was just given. "Whats your name?"_

_ "...Uh... Um. Its... uh... Nior." _

_ "Nior? What kind of a name is that?" Gurell asked attempting to make a joke._

_ "I don't know. Its uh... not my full name. Its like... uh..." The man in red nodded._

_ "So do you know anything about love, Nior?"_

_ "Mommy and Daddy loved each other. Once. I guess. I think. I don't know. Maybe she was forced to love him..?"_

_ "I don't know. Maybe. Do you like red?"_

_ "Red? I like it, I guess. My hair is red."_

_ "Your hair is black, sweet heart."_

_ "Its red." She grabbed the hair on her head and pulled it off, revealing that what she was wearing was a wig. And a gorgeous mane of blood red curly locks fell down to her feet. Not to say she was tall, she barely reached his waist, but Gurell gasped in awe. "Its like my mommy's hair. Daddy dost like it. He makes me wear a wig."  
"How can anybody not like this beauty. You, sweet heart, are officiously my best friend. Lets go get you into some decent clothes."_

_ "How old are you?"_

_ "Its rude to ask a lady her age." He pouts  
"But your a man."_

_ "..." **Kids could be so cruel, **Gurell thought._

_(+)_

_Nior's Pov_

"Miss? Are you okay?" The blond boy in front me. "I thought I hit you with the statue! Im so sorry! Are you okay?"  
"Uh, ya, Twenty million words for minute, im fine." I say, and he looks very confused. "You. Im fine."

"Oh!" He laughed happily. "My name is Finny."  
"Oh. Okay. Hi Finny. Sebastian, can we go no-" I looked around, and my supposed brother disappeared. "Son of a bi-" That didn't feel right.

"Sebastian left a while ago. He said to make sure you were alright."

"Why do you let Sebastian boss you around?" I ask, trying to understand who that man in red was. Gurell, his name was, he said. Honestly. That name is ridicules.

"He's the head butler to the Phantomhive estate. He's in charge of almost everything." The boy said.

"Oh. Can you take me to see him?"

"I lead you to the room, but I cant lead you. They said not to be disturbed."

"Thats fine. Thank you." As we started walking threw the manor, I looked down at the blue dress I was wearing. It was much to long. "Finny can you wait a moment?"

"Hugh? Sure!" The bubbly bit of joy said. I reached down. "What are you- GAHHHHHH!" He screamed as I grabbed the dress around my knees and ripped it. "What are you doing?" Then I tore around, and somehow it ended up at a perfect cut right around my knees. Then I grabbed the fabric I tore off, and wrap it around my waist in a huge bow. Then I rip the seems at the sleeves, and they hang loudly, so I rip them to my elbows. Done.

"Lets Go." I force a smile.

"Why are did you do that, to the dress! That was Sebastian's favorite dress! What did you-"

"It looks better now. Lets go." I say again, harsher now. He nods and runs, leading me to a set of double doors. "Thank you."

(+)

".." He nods and runs away from as fast as possible. I knock. No noise. I open the door, and my eyes grow to the size of spoon ladles. My brother was feeling up some boy, his huge hand on the kid's cock, which wasn't exactly as small as I first expected, kissing his neck, while his other hand was on a nipple. The kid who looked absolutely terrified still seemed to arch into the movements, and I could see he was about to hit his release.

"Sorry." I say rapidly, and shut the doors behind me.

"NO! WAIT!" The boy screamed. I opened it again. My brother looked dully at me.

"What... are you doing...?" I ask nervously. Should I not-"

"Please, save me from this maniac! I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but I command you to save me!" The little boy said rapidly, trying to shove Sebastian off, but apparently that wasn't working very well, because my brother didn't budge an inch.

"Well, Nior, what are you going to do?" My brother whispered into his neck.

"This idiot is attempting to rape me, can you get him off!"

"There isn't much attempting." I say. "he's already doing it."

"Oh my. Aren't we precious." Sebastian said. "Either do something, leave, or watch. I don't like to wait." I walked over rapidly, and pushed his shoulder, which sent him flying across the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask, Helping the kid off of the desk, while he attempted, with some composer to dress himself.

"How. Did. You. DO. That?"

"I just pushed." I whisper, my eyes darting over to the man. He was glaring at me. "Are you okay, Brother? I didn't want to hurt you."

"Brother?" The little boy attempted to hold back snickers.

"She's my older sister." The man said as he got up from the now dented wall. "Twin, actually. Soon-to-be Queen."

"Thank you for saving me, your highness."

"..." I smiled as he took my hand and kissed it lightly, glancing at my brother. "So are you actually okay?"

"Yes. Im fine. If you would have walked in any later, that would have not been entertaining."

"You seemed to engoy that though, Boc-chan."

"Shut up, you perverted demon!" The boy screamed.

"Lust feeds the appetite just as well as a soul." Sebastian said, brushing of all the debris and dust from his clothes. He looked amused though, and I thought thats wasn't entirely natural for him. I shrugged him off nervously, and looked at the boy.

"Im sorry, a soul?" I ask confused again.

"Did I not tell you that? I think I did." Sebastian said, walking over to me, and frowning. "And while your here, what the hell did you do to my favorite dress."

"Old Habit." I smile at him with a bit malice in my voice.

"Right. Your old job." Sebastian said. "Bet you fit right in didn't you?" I glared at him.

"So..." Ciel brushed his hands against his pants as he walks over to the desk and looks at it with a frown. "Clean this up right away, you pervert." He said to Sebastian, as he walked back to his huge chair. I had to try not to laugh as he sat on the lounging implement, for the fact that it looked like it could devour him. "Your name?"

"Nior. Yours?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." My eyes raised at the regality in his tone. "Are you going to work for me?"  
"You like to get right to business don't you?" I ask, my eyes raising.

"I perfect not mix frivolities in with work, if thats what you mean. You seem prominent, wince iv never actual seen somebody shove Sebastian and live another minute."

"Well, I guess its from her other work." Sebastian muttered annoyed at me.

" Right. Not because im older then you or anything like that. Honestly." I whisper, and Ciel snickers lightly. Sebastian glares at me with some evil intent again, and I figure thats enough harassment. "Are you going to pay me?"  
"..." Ciel froze. "Of course." He answered quickly. "Anyway way you see fit." He said. I looked at him oddly. "I wont enter a contract with you though."

"And why not?"

"Because he's already mine." Sebastian said and stepped in between of me and Ciel protectively.

"Oh? What about Queen's power." I ask.

"Your not a Queen."

"... Fine." I walk over and hop onto the now clean desk, swinging my legs over the edge, so they could sit in front of Ciel now. He blushed lightly and looked away. "You don't have to enter a contract with me. When I become Queen, you must become my servant."

"I would have devoured his soul by then." Sebastian said.

"Well, I don't care. You wont eat it. You'll just have it. Is that alright, Ciel?" I asked.

"...That seems fine."

"Boc-chan, I don't advise that. She's a bit of a-"

"What? Indulge me, brother dearest. What is wrong with your older sister?"

"..." He closed his mouth.

"Well, if we are all good here, then, lets latch this tightly..." I did the first thing I could think of, and the was grab Ciel's chin and pull him towards me, kissing his lips. His eyes grow huge, and he absolutely freezes. His lips taste sweet. Like what chocolate is juxtaposed to taste like. Sebastian growled behind me, and after a while I let him go. "Sweet. Like Chocolate." I smile at him, and get up. Ciel sat there absolute stunned by what I just did.

"Gah!" The youth let out a light yelp as he Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him away from me.

"Leave him alone." He growled at me, his fangs starting to show. "He is mine." The demon howled at me.

"He is ours." I hiss back at him. Sebastian glared at me, with murderous intent, and I could feel him wanting to slit my thought.

"Do you two want to fight, do it with out me."

"A fight? Oh, sounds like fun." I say.

"With someone who doesn't even remember who they are? Your right. This will be fun."

"To the back?"

"Gladly."

"Ciel." I say kindly. "Would you judge for us?"

"...Alright. I suppose this cant do to much damage." The youth responded.

(+)

"So, any rules?"

"No magic. NO Weapons. Just pure demon powers." The man across said. I raise my eyes.

"I can use magic?" The air was filled with poison, since we were both about to shred each other to pieces.

"...Start us, my lord." Sebastian hissed.

"Fine. On your marks, get set, fight." Neither of us moved for a second. Then the wind started blowing.  
"Your going to regret this." Sebastian said. And he disappeared. … Perhaps blindly running into a fight, and not know what I could do except have night vision, was not the best idea. And I was in a dress. Out of no where, I felt a very strong kick to the side sending me into the woods behind the manor.

I got up and walked back. When I returned I didn't see Sebastian. I saw some monster standing in front of me. Steel boots, slick leather jeans, a shirt made out of thorns which started from his chest, and blood red eyes with long jet black hair that hit the floor. His face looked like he was about to kill me.

Ciel's Pov

(+)

I looked in pure horror as I saw Sebastian transform. He had explained to me, what that was. Hysteria. The last defense which is present when going up a foe that would probably kill you. Hysteria transformed the user into a monster, with only the intent to kill. Sebastian had told me he only used Hysteria once before, when going up against one of his brothers. He had barely walked away in one piece. And he used it as a last resort. If the fight just started and he already activated it, then the '16' year old girl in front of him was a devil. After the kiss she had given me, I was dazed but something was floating about both of them. Sebastian had also explained din one of the lessons on demonology which he decided to give the boy to educate him. A Numan, a demon's soul. Demons could not see them, but the size of the Numan determent how strong the demon was. Sebastian's was large and red hanging over him protectively. When I looked at Nior's a little better and fell back. Her Numan was gigantic, larger then the london bridge, and the was huge. It hung over her, and forced her forward, almost like the Numan was fighting, and not the two demons. But if Nior was so strange, so monstrous, why the hell wasn't she attacking. And then something came across my head.

_With someone who doesn't even remember who they are? Your right this will be fun._

Nior... has memory loss? I glanced down.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" The girl screamed at my butler.

"Hysteria" He whispered in a barely audible voice. "Your going to die." Thats why he engaged the battle. Because he knew that Nior didn't remember who to activate any of her power. Thats why he felt safe. Thats why he activated hysteria. To finish this quickly.

"..." She looked at him for a moment. "Can I do that too?" She asked me, as Sebastian ran towards her.

"Your supposed to!" I yelled at her, as she sidestepped the man. How is that speed even possible?  
"Um... Lets see..." She said, kicking herself up into the air. Sebastian fallowed suite. In the air, Sebastian kicked her again, and she flew. I mean, sh literally flew. Two large bones ripped out of her back (Ripped because skin and blood fell to the ground) then they branched, and it was two boney wings. Now elevated, she attempted to do something. A punch was barely made, but Sebastian flew threw the manor. My eyes grew as the three servants ran out to me.

"Young Master! Are you alright?" Maylene yelled over the sound of Sebastian running past us, and launching himself up. He two, had wings now made out of thorns. And a cat tail... That made him look a little less threatening.

"Im fine..." I whisper glancing up. "Why are you three here?"

"Sebastian broke threw the my kitchen!" Bard screamed. "Who is She?" He pointed up at the two demons, airborne.

"I know her!" Finny shrieked. "She's a demon too?"

"Older sister." I whisper, as Sebastian was kicked to the side, but he grabbed her leg and pulled. Launching her to the ground.

"Hey, Little Master, Wanna help me out here? He's probably going to kill me!" The demoness screamed, and spat up blood.

"You have to use a contract if you have one! Or-" She flung towards, but stopped her self with her wings, right in front of me.

"Good to know." She said and grabbed me and kissed me again. I tried to shover her off, but that was hopeless. She slipped tongue in, making me gasp. "You must really like sweets hugh?" She asked. "If you excuse me." She sprang back into the air.

"Boc-chan..." Maylene said, a streak of blood running from her nose.

(+)

"Shut up!" I hiss. They snicker silently. Nior with new found power, apparently from out... encounter, flew to Sebastian, and grabbed one of his wings, positioning her foot to his side, and pulled on the wing, tearing it out of his back, sending him to the ground, with blood and ash(which the wing turned into.) She licked her lips and dropped to the ground. A pair of black ram horns coiling out of her head. And out sprouted a tail from under her dress, and from the back of her legs came two metal slides wrapping around the feet and forming boots. Her hair elongated as well, and claws grew out of her hands. Her eyes turned red. Her skin turned absolute white, with black writing running around her body. The dress was turned to ash, as Sebastian lurched towards her, desperately trying to kill her as fast as possible, because It was clear her Hysteria was starting to activate as well. So now naked, I felt blood run to my face, she growled at him. He made a cut to the throat. Blood leaked down, and a dress started to form. Leaking down, out of her blood which started turning black. It flowed around her legs, and the dress solidified. Her eyes turned grey after that, and she flew at him. Rapidly, attacking him, but not even letting him escape from her with her strong hits. Her Hysteria activated. I looked at there Numans. Bother were huge but Nior's didn't seem to have an end. It just kept on going up and up.

"She's going to kill him!" All three servants cried at my side.

"This is a fair fight." I said, even though I could feel my self shivering in fear, that she might actually murder my butler. "Im not interfering." And we watched in aw, as both of them attacked each other. Sebastian grabbed her, and she grabbed him, and they pulled at each other. All of a sudden there was a wet crack.

Then Blood Enveloped Us In A Deafening Cataract.

(+)

END! Peview of the next chapter is at the bottom of the rant, so you can skip that.

Alios: That was very impressive.

I tried.

Alios: I mean. WOW.

…

Alios: I mean-

Alios, shush now. Before I call a certain someone.

Alios: You would (Gapes)

Oh Claude!

Claude: you called?

Look, Claude, Alios.

Claude: MINE!(Tackles the boy.)

Alios: I HATE YOU!

So... Let them hae there fun, A catarct is this case is a very strong waterfall esq thing.

Im going to assume that was not to me. So. I hope you liked that. And Ya.

Comment. I want at least 3 before I put up the next one. (Probably asking for way to much)

Luv, and hugs, and Sadism

Faithfully yours, Alice Dark ^_^

Preview: of Chapter 2 of Moment Mori

He Sat Staring Deep Into The Void, Reminding Himself of his Place in the Cosmos!

Quotes:

Children love to play games, sir. Its rude to interupt... sir...~ Sebastian.

For your information, Im older then your Jesus. ~Nior

Wha... wha... what are you doing? Dont do touch me there... n...n-no! Do- Ugnh! Ow! Tha... No! Not my!~Ciel

My, my. It seems our little black sheep is turning white.~ Speical Person.

See you all next time!(if I get reviews ofcourse.)


	2. Void

Momento Mori 1

Chapter 2:

He Sat Staring Deep Into The Void, Reminding Himself of his Place in the Cosmos!

Disclaimer: My OC s are mine. Is is the plot, when Im not relaying it. Do not steel them. I will hunt you down. If Kuroshitsuji was mine, trust me, more yaoi would defenatly be there. And it would be longer. All of the songs in the play list belong to their directors/writers/singers. They are just there for fun.

Warning: Violence, Gore, Blood, Language, Sex, M-preg, Sadism, Yaoi/Slash/B on B, FemSlash/Yuri/G on G, Running with scissors, as well as every other badass thing your mother told you to never do.

Summery: Some people just need a little extra help. Nior thinks thats okay, so when her twin brother finds her naked on the streets with a case of recent memory loss, he offers her a job. Which she knows she doesn't need. But she takes it anyway. And what is this job, you might ask? Butler to the Phantomhive estate, and so the crazy misadventure starts. Oh and one more thing. Nior just might, sort of, possibly be the next queen of the three dimensions(Hell, Earth, and Heaven. Mostly Hell though). But first she's going to convince her dad, and boy does he have issues.

_"Who are you paired up with? Is he cute?"Gurell asked the girl. They walked threw the long halls of the dispatch center, attempting to get to the office threw the huge crowds of other new shinigami trying to get assignments. Everyone was glaring at the two. _

_ "Gurell-sama, no one is going to want to work with me. You know that." The little girl said, trying to pull her hair over her face. So less people would see her. It didn't work. Red hair wasn't exactly that natural. At least not her color._

_ "Tsk. You need some self-confidence, Nini." The girl smiled at the nickname. They had arrived at the door, and Grell shoved her into the room, closing the door behind her. She staggered in. Two people were sitting behind a desk. The two from the first time. And a boy standing next to her. _

_ "Your late."_

_ "Im sorry." She bowed low. "Grell-sama was busy..."_

_ "When are you going to be ditched from his hip?" The assistant said cruelly. She bowed deeper. _

_ "We shall worry about that another day. Yes?" The director said. "You two shall work together. Nior, who is triple A in every category, and … who is also AAA. Here is your person. Your free to leave." Then both of the kids left. When Nior was outside the room, Grell was not. Her eyes grew. _

_ "What did you do to piss them off?" The boy with no name asked._

_ "Im a girl." She said._

_ "Oh. I just thought you were a very girly looking guy." He joked. "I set one of them on fire." Nior smiled. _

_ "He didn't say your name."_

_ "I don't have a name." The boy said. Nior looked him over. Long to the floor, grey hair, and amazingly beautiful green eyes. _

_ "How can you not have a name?" She asked as the two started walking to the portal that was the designated exit. _

_ "I just don't."_

_ "Oh. Who do we have?"  
"..." The boy opened the folder and smiled. "Ever hear of a guy named Jeffery Dahmer?" _

_ "No..."_

_ "Oh goodie." He let out a giggle. "This is great."_

_ "Is this the place?" They stood in front of an old apartment complex. The year was 1991. The two were dressed in punk-ed outfits, that seemed to cry teenage awkward angst. To be honest neither of them were particular happy with the situation. _

_ "Seems like it. How do I look?" Nior looked at the boy over. He was wearing low rise shredded jeans that hung from his thin hips. A see threw shirt, also shredded, and his long hair pulled up._

_ "Are you trying to look like a slut?"_

_ "Good. Means I succeeded." He chuckled._

_ "Arnt I supposed to dress like that."_

_ "He's gay. Very gay."  
"Oh. Like Grell-sama."_

_ "That sicko you hang out with?"_

_ "He isn't a sicko. He's just … different." _

_ "Oh well." The boy giggled. They entered the building and head towards the door designated for them. A smell slunk out of the apartment. The boy doubled over, and spilled the contents of his stomach into the hall. She rubbed his back gently. "How are you not sick?"_

_ "It doesn't bother me. Are you going to be okay? The smell is only gonna get worse."  
"Its alright." They knocked on the door, and with their best grins (and the boys teeth poking out) waited happily. A man missing a shirt ripped the door open. _

_ "Hello. We just moved in down the hall, and we don't have any food yet. Would you mind terrible letting us have some?"_

_ "..." He looked both of them over. "Anytime. My name is Jeffrey. And yours?"_

_ "Nicola." Nior said smiling, and walking into the room. _

_ "And you, my boy?"  
"Does it matter?" he asked sweetly._

_ "Well, I already have company, but, if you don't mind..." Jeffery smiled at the other person. And then Nior looks at the person. And then she feels sick. But she doesn't do anything about it. She just smiled. Smiled nice like for the man sitting on the couch. Because she did things like that. _

_ "Your very pretty... Not two many pretty girls now a days." The man said. _

_ "Thank you." The boy walked after Jeffery into the other room. _

_ "Do you want me to do something for you?"_

_ "No. Im fine. Thank you though, sir." She smiled._

_ "So polite. Come here. Please. I insist." He said. He looked good. Undoubtedly. With long black hair, a leather jacket, a mesh shirt, and leather pants that was hanging off of his hips too. And he reeked of lust. And she was sick. And she came closer. "You smell really good." He purred. The boy with now name, know missing a shirt, who know had a huge hickey on his neck, came out of the kitchen, walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the apartment quickly. _

_ "Listen. We cant enter fear with him."  
"Im sending that freak straight to hell." He opened the file quickly and she ripped It of off her hands. _

_ "We cant. Im sorry. I know you want to, but you cant."  
"Why the hell not?" _

_ "I cant tell you. But you just... cant. Im sorry." She whispered. He grabbed her, and then ended up in the office of the administrators. _

_ "What do you mean, leave him alone."_

_ "Im sorry. Sirs. But we cant get involved with him. Im sorry. But..."  
"Why Not. And if you don't answer im sending you right back."_

_ "Back where?" The boy next to her asked._

_ "There is a contract." He voice becoming meek and small. _

_ "What type of contract?"_

_ "My type." She mumbled. She practically shrunk. The door was forced open and a man in red and a man in black enter. _

_ "Who's harassing her?" Grell screams loudly. _

_ "No, one is harassing anyone." The director says._

_ "What the hell is going on?" The boy with no name says._

_ "Did you give her the serial killer?" William asks. _

_ "Thats not your business." The assistant says._

_ "WHAT CONTRACT!" The director screams angerly and suddenly everyone is quite._

_ "My type of contract..." Nior whispered. Not a voice spoke. Until William slammed his hands into the wall. He walked out of the room. Grell walked over to Nior, and placed his hands on her shoulders. _

_ "Why did you give that to her? When you knew her situation."_

_ "Its none of your business." The director said. "I want you to cancel the contract."_

_ "..."_

_ "What contract?" The boy with no name asked._

_ "..."_

_ "The demon contract, you stupid brat." Grell said._

_ "Grell-sama." Nior shrieked, hitting him in the stomach and sending him into the wall. "Oh god." She turned thirty shades of red and her face dropped. Ground zero. _

_ "Your a... demon?" The boy with no name asked._

_ "..." She didn't say anything, but the silence did the job for her. He got up and walked out of the office. She wanted to call after him, but the director stopped her. _

_ "Make that filth cancel the contract. Thats an order." Nior nodded, helped Grell from the wall, and the two left rapidly from the office._

_ Outside the conversation was know spread threw the entire hall, all of them backing away from her, whispering nasty things in her direction. She walked threw the portal, Grell still behind her. "Are you going to?"_

_ "I don't have a fucking choice." Nior whispered. They appeared right in front of the door, and Grell vomited from the smell. "Dead bodies. Yum." She hissed. The door ripped open, and she rushed into the bedroom, where the two men were actively being bunnies. "You. Get up." She hissed. The one in black turned around in irritation. _

_ "Oh. Your the good smelling girl from before."_

_ "Which one are you? What number?"_

_ "What are you talking about."  
"OH for fucks sake!" She slammed her hand into the wall, leaving a huge dent. The only mortal in the room edged into the wall. "Brother. What number are you?"_

_ "Im sorry. What?" He now got up, standing in full hight easily towering over the girl. Naked. She irked slightly. _

_ "What. Number. Moron." She hissed picking him up. His eyes grew wide. Her eyes changed color. They were know a blood red. _

_ "467..." The other demon chocked out. She dropped him on the ground, and he fell with a thud. "Drop the contract. Know." She hissed out with such malice, that everyone there took three steps back._

_ "Yes, Your highness." The man said and walked over Jeffery, placing his hand over the heart, and dipping it in. The process was slow, loud, and gruesome. Blood dripped from his hands. The human screamed loudly. The man finally passed out, and 467, the strip of words hanging from his fingers. _

_ "Know. Kill yourself." She ordered._

_ "What..?" Grell asked._

_ "Kill yourself. If you don't do it, I will kill you, and trust me, it will hurt a hell of a lot more. Now, dip shit." She screamed. The demon didn't know what to do. And then the horns spun out of her head. Two huge black ram horns which know spiraled more and more actively, until the original shape couldn't be told at all. And then the white writing spilled out onto her skin, and both men could see it swirling angerly. Then the shoes, making her the same hight as the other man. Then her chest grew three sizes. And her tail poked out. And for the grotesque finally, her wings ripped out of her back, with blood and flesh flying everywhere. She extended her hand, and the claws rushed out, stabbing threw him, and pinning him to the other wall, her claws going threw that spat up blood. She approach him and got soaked in it. That was not pleasant. She didn't care. When she opened her mouth, huge fangs appeared and she swung her neck closing her mouth on his neck, and puling away, with half off his neck. She swallowed it. Grell watched in horror, as she actually devoured there was nothing but a slip of skin remaining in between her lips she seemed to turn back to normal, except for the horns. But even those seemed to calm down. Then she turned to Grell who gapped at her. She ate the flesh in her mouth, licking her lips from blood, which there was a lot off. "Well. Who needs souls when you can have a body." She muttered, most of her anger disappearing into the ground. _

_ "..."_

_ "I know you tell me a lady should watch her figure, but I must admit, I am such a glutton sometimes." She said, running a hand over her mouth, getting rid of the red of the blood. "Sorry." _

_ "...Its alright. Are you better?" The shinigami whispered quietly._

_ "...Now. Ya. I guess I was just really hungry. Anger tends to come up, when im hungry."_

_ "Sorry fro making you come twice then." Another voice said. The director came in. He wasn't two pleased at the appearance of the apartment, or Nior, but he still smiled. "Thanks for tacking care of that little problem. You pass by the way. Your partner does too. He -" There was a tiny hick. Nior looked up. The boy with no name looked at her with tears glazing his eyes. _

_ "..." She looked down. The boy slowly walked over and wiped away some blood from her face. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded._

_ He had told her to meet him in London. When she arrived he was dressed differently, in a long grey robe that stretched way to long. And his hair was in his eyes. And He Sat Staring Deep Into The Void, Reminding Himself of his Place in the Cosmos_. _They both sat at the top of a tall building. "So you...?"  
"My parents were Undertakers. Their shop wasn't far from here, but I cant remember where exactly. I cant remember my name either." He said sadly. Nior looked at him with a good amount of reality. "Can you recognize what time we were in?"_

_ "...The 14th century? The years of the-"_

_ "Black plague." He said. "I know that some people simply blame rats. I did to. My parents thought that it was something bigger. God. They said."_

_ "Im so sorry." She whispered quietly and moved behind him. _

_ "They were right weren't they? They just got the direction wrong." He said, and know anger was sinking threw his voice. "I joined the SD because it gave me a chance. And then the director told me. That a demon had caused it. My parents died because of it. Because there business was death. We were the last undertakers buisnessbusiness in all of the London. Maybe even in all of England. How proud they were. Done in by there own business. I saw what you did. You killed my parents, didn't you?"  
"...No." She whispered quietly._

_ "Are you lieing to me? The last one I met was. He was the one who stole my soul." He said angerly. Sitting behind him she playing with his long long hair shyly._

_ "I didn't do that to you. And I didn't cause this disaster. My twin did." She whispered, and let go if his hair, which she braided. "Sorry." She whimpered. _

_ "My mother used to do that to me. She never taught me. Wanted a girl." He said, then turned to Nior, and started laughing. "I was supposed to be an undertaker, until your twin stole my soul. Thats kinda sad isn't is?" He let out a mad cackle. The two sat on the building, looking at all the corpses for a long time. _

_ "Should I call you Undertaker then?"_

_ "Okay!" He smiled then he looked at his braids. "Im gonna keep em like this, alright?"_

_A few buildings away hidden by the darkness, two men stood. _

_ "My, my. It seems our little black sheep is turning white."_

_ "You don't think this will interfere with our plans, will it?"_

_ "I doubt it. Lets go."_

When the blood finally settled the two matted and mutilated bodies crawled out of a mound. The four humans gaped in horror as the two demons covered head to toe in blood crawled out of the disaster of gore. "You still alive?"  
"Still moving. Don't know if im alive, per say." A voice said grimly. The form stood in full hight, and a gloved hand swept threw its hair. "Can you move? You good for nothing?"  
"Im fantastic. Thanks." A female voice answered. "I just think I need a really good bath."

"I second that."

"..." The humans let out a breathe of relief. "You two should clean yourselves up. We have a guest in an hour or so."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian said. "You shall need on as well." He smirked. Ciel rolled his eyes, and then they both looked at Nior. Who was coated head to toe in blood, and missing an arm.

"Fuckin' Hell?" Ciel could hold himself and let out the scream.

"Sebastian has my arm. Sorry. Ill find another one." And with that she disappeared.

"Wha... wha... what are you doing? Don't do touch me there... n...n-no! Do- Ugnh! Ow! Tha... No! Not my!" Nior had slipped past the bathroom door a few minutes later. Assuming this was a normal occurrence in the household, and left that up to her imagination and kept walking. If he was her twin, that meant he had stolen Undertaker's soul from him. Sure, Undertaker was just a memory for her, but in that memory, she had seen more about herself then her 'twin' had told her in the past two days. He was not to be trusted that was certain. Which made her worry. Which wasn't good.

But it was tolerable.

Stalking around the huge mansion Nior finally found an empty bathroom. She stepped into the tub, and drenched herself with water. A window opened, and a strong wind blew in. "I wonder if demons get colds..." She muttered quietly to herself.

"You look lovely. I think." Sebastian said snidely at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"How was the sex in the tub? I herd you on the other side of the house." She answered back with venom to match. Her long red hair had been cut short in the fight, and know sat in petite curls to her shoulders. She wore a black dress to her knees, the rest hidden by sheer stockings. A white apron covered the front, and she had on a pair of black Mary-janes. In other words, nothing special. Ciel and Sebastian had stared.

"Sebastian!" Ciel said angerly, hitting him with a tiny fist. Nior smiled to herself.

"Little master, your guest... um... am I just a maid?"

"Little...?" Ciel fumed. "I am not little!" He said angerly. "And no. Your my cousin visiting. A maid would not dress like that."

"What ever you say, little master." She smiled. He fumed. Sebastian cleared his throat and both of them looked up. They were dining in the same area as where the fight had accrued. Apparently the male demon's bath tub sex hadn't lasted long, because everything looked amassing and first rate. The holes and blood were cleared away to make a beautiful rock garden, and a huge table stood in wait. Black roses stood in large bushels everywhere. The carriage had pulled up and a man stepped out. He had walked to Ciel and then made a very fast beeline to Nior.

"And who are you, signora?" He asked. She smiled, no teeth, and blushed lightly. The act could compare to Shakespeare.

"I am Ciel's cousin. Form Ireland. Dorian Wilde. Its a pleasure of the highest class to meet you, Signore." She bowed giving him her hand.

"Mr. Damian. A pleasure as always." Ciel had smiled two. The two 'men' started walking into the building.

"Dorian Wilde. You could not have come up with anything better then Dorian Wilde?"

"What? Irish people have red hair, don't they? And Wilde is Irish."

"Dorian...?"

"I like that name."  
"Your ridicules."

"And your not? Bathtub sex? Really? Not even on the bed?"

"..." The siblings glared at each other with burning intensity until.

"Signora Wilde? Are you not coming."

"Right away Signore." She smirked at her brother and did the most innocent little prance. And he wanted to strangle her stupidly large soul right out of her body. And he would have. But she was royalty. He. Was. Not.

The three had made their way into the study, in which Ciel took his crowning place at a big chair. Damian sat across from him. And he made sure Nior was right next to him. A game bored was sitting in front of them. "Are you two going to play? How exciting!" She clapped childishly.

"I was thinking we would take care of business first-"  
"Children love to play games, sir. Its rude to interrupt... sir..." The butler had appeared out of thin air with tea for all three of them. A smell or poison filled Nior's noise and she rolled her eyes. How childish. Really. The three took their tee and the males started to play. Nior watched with childish intent. The game was gruesome and horrid. And how she loved it.

"Out of curiosity, Signora. How old are you?" Damian asked leaning against her.

"My, my, signore. Neither you or I have had enough wine for that kind of talk." She giggled. Ciel blushed glaring at the bored.

"Lunch is ready." Sebastian had said again. To be honest, Ciel was disappointed to leave, but there were certain codes that had to be upheld.

Nior had sat next to her 'cousin', while Mr. Damian sat across from them. The conversation was strictly business. The ogeling was strictly not. Nior tried her hardest not to squirm under his eyes and she had succeeded for the most part. Until of course the incident accrued. Sebastian had brought out a bottle of wine, and started pouring it for the guest, then for his master. Then for Nior.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Was herd for probably twenty kilometers around. Her brother had very successfully drenched her in wine. White wine. Fermented white wine. She was about to rip his head off. About to. Unfortunately she didn't, because a second later, the guest/ pervert had run up to her and was helping her out of her simply black dress. Ciel had turned thirty shades pink in the process.

Not to mention, it started to rain.

Sebastian had rushed her inside before the pervert raped her in public. "..." She didn't say a word until he called May-Rin and shoved both of them into her make-shift room. "Was there any point to that?"

"Even I make mistakes... Dorian." He smirked evilly as he left the room. May-rin looked at her and then helped her remove the rest of the dress.

"Do you like him?" She asked, as the maid ushered her into the bathroom, and poured water of her.

"W-w-w-w-what? I-I could n-n-never! Thats to scan-scandalous. Yes!" She said. Nior sighed.

"You should you know. He's horrible."

"From what I remember he's about as demon as we get." She said solemnly. "I don't remember much though. Maybe im wrong."

"Y-y-y-you m-must be. Yes..." The maid whispered hopefully. "Milady, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Go ahead."

"How old are you?"

"...You don't think im his twin do you?"  
"..."

"Well, we are both fairly old. I just managed to look younger then him. At least, that what he said."

"But you look sixteen."  
"For your information, Im older then your Jesus." She said and huffed.

"R-Really?" She was so shocked the women received a slight nose bleed. Its no big deal, she wanted to say, but decided against it, in fear of the maid passing out. "I wish I could look like you." She said in a clean sentence. Nior looked at her, in ernest. Her completely naked and cold and wet, and the other women completely dry. Warm. Alive.

"Id rather be you." Nior whispered back. May-Rin didn't catch it, but she smiled anyway.

"Milady." She smiled, helping her out, and drying her off. Get her clothed again, and ushered back into the world. How she didn't want to leave. She walked to the study, and had the man walk right into her. She smiled and moved out of the way as he rushed passed her with wide eyes. Her brother fallowed after him. She waited a bit longer and then finally came in.

"Didn't want to be hit." She said moving towards a chair in front of her 'Lord'.

"Understandable. After the fun yous been threw." He said and looked at the game board.

"Its quite gruesome. That." She pointed towards it.

"Sebastian decided it." He said and sat down as well. Then he looked up. "What do you want from me?"

"...Thats rude, little master." She smiled, closing her eyes. "After all, its you who should be asking me that."  
"What?"

"You are going to serve me. You are aware of that, yes?"  
"I am.'  
"Well, I am royalty..." She paused. "You don't like me."  
"What?"  
"You don't like me. Because. Of him." She said glaring know at the door. "What is he? Hmm? To you?"

"..." He looked down. She looked up.

"Tell me. Honestly. He isn't just a butler. Even the most desperate aristocrats don't fuck their butler." She said coarsely. "What is he to you?" A loud scream was herd somewhere else.

"What-"  
"Answer. The question. Boy." She barked now, her eyes glazing over with a thick haze of something that any demon could be able to understand as hunger. And she was practically dripping it.

"..." Another scream. "He... saved me." She let out a bark which was supposed o be a laugh.

"You stupid child. You do know that it could have been anyone else. Easily. Tell me. The truth."

"I love him." He whispered quietly. Scared. He was. And she knew she was supposed to be. But she wasn't. No. She was...

Hungry.

"What has he told you about me?"

"That I shouldn't trust you. That would try to kill me." He had spoken with out any withdrawal this time. Straight.

"You love him?"

"...Yes."

"...tsk. Tsk." She said jokingly. "He will eat you alive. And at least when I do it, I kill you. He wont ever let you die." She smiled and walked out of the room, behind her the 'strong' child was on his knees, shacking. When she arrived in the kitchen a minute later she found the other demon talking to an oven. "Crazy? You alright?"

"Funny." He said to her. "Over very kind guest has snuck in here."

"I haven't eaten in ages. Do you mind if I-"  
"Go ahead." He said. She opened the oven door. And pulled him out by the shirt color.

"Hello." She whispered to him. She gaped at her. "Hot perverts. My favorite." She dropped a devilish grin, her teeth growing in shapes and rows. And sharpness.

"Che diavolo è questa merda?" (What the hell is this shit?)

"La stessa diavolo, cena." (The Devil herself, dinner.) She replied calmly, licking her lips with a long tongue.

"CENA?" (DINNER?)

"Addio. Signore." (Goodbye. Sir.) She smiled and opened her mouth.

And a few bones fell to the ground a minute later. Not all over them, mind. Just some. The younger demon gaped at the display. It had made him scared. Reality bitch-slapped him. Nior felt jealous. "Not as good as a demon, mind, but when I haven't eaten in so long, id put up with anything." She said smiling. That was evil.

They were even.

"You talked to him. Why?"  
"...Curiosity, Brother dearest." She whispered. "Speaking of which. What do you think of him." It was a question. It sounded like a command.

"Just curiosity?"

"Absoultly." She said. Smiled even.

"Food. And a fuck."

"Nothing emotional?"

"Why do you care?"  
"Curiosity. Clean your ears, brother."  
"Nothing else." He said.

"Oh lovely." She smiled. "And... you wouldn't care if he fell in love with me, would you?"  
"...Not. At. All."

Oh The lovely Malice.

So thats done.

Alois: Someone ate someone.

So it seems.

Alois: You have a bad sense of humor, you know.

Iv been told.

Claude: That was boring (Is hit in head with brick.)

Screw you. Your opinion doesn't bother me.

Claude:Yet im here anyway.

….Grr.

Alois: Mature, Alice. Mature.

Grr to you too then. We. Are. Done.

Alois and Claude: BU-

Next time on Momento Mori

Chapter Three: He Knew that His Lust for Him had Returned

Sebastian: If the Lord allows me too, Ill say the truth. Otherwise, im not even here.

Ciel: Well. Shinigamis, Angels, Vampires, Werewolf, Ghosts, etc. Normal people don't have to deal with this. Seems, the queen just hates me.

Nior: Curiouser and Curiouser... I wonder when this fiasco is going to close the curtains.

Special Person: Dance like you used to... Or did you sing? Doesn't matter anyway. Entertain me!

Chapter three will include, a theater, a answer... of sorts, and various english pastries. You know. The usual.

Ja-ne~

~Alice Dark


End file.
